1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and, more particularly, to upright vacuum cleaners with improved operational and assembly features.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
During the development of upright vacuum cleaners, several manufacturing or assembly techniques have become common. These common assembly techniques, which are typically related to equally common structural features of the upright vacuum cleaner, tend to be inefficient and result in higher assembly costs and, ultimately, increase the cost of the resulting vacuum cleaner.
As shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,149, which issued on Mar. 10, 1987, and is owned by the assignee of the present invention, the ground engaging member of an upright vacuum cleaner generally comprises three pieces, the bottom plate, the base and the hood. A number of independent fasteners are required to attach these pieces together, resulting in a lengthy assembly time. Moreover, maintenance or repair on the interior of the ground engaging member requires at least partial disassembly, which is typically difficult for the average user to perform. Also, a separate bumper or furniture guard is typically attached to the front edge of the hood.
Another common feature of upright vacuum cleaners, as embodied by the '149 patent, is the provision of a rotatable brush being mounted on the frame of the ground engaging unit. The rotatable brush is provided with end caps which, in turn, are mounted within resilient mounting caps. The resilient mounting caps are shaped to fit corresponding recesses in the frame. Other rotatable brushes known in the art include end caps which are mounted to the frame by means of conventional fasteners. A separate gasket or sealing member is placed between the base and the bottom plate, generally surrounding the rotatable brush to seal the housing and prevent the escape of suction except for the aperture below the brush.
Another typical feature of upright vacuum cleaners, as shown by the '149 patent, is a vacuum bag cover which houses the disposable vacuum bag. The vacuum bag cover is mounted or attached along a top surface thereof to the vacuum cleaner handle. A bag retainer extends between the top surface of the bag cover and the handle, holding the bag cover in place thereon. Other well known vacuum bag cover mounting assemblies include having a spring extend between the top of the bag cover and the handle. Mounting of the vacuum bag cover in this manner results in an extra assembly step, as well as the added expense of additional parts.
Another type of vacuum bag cover known in the art is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,884, which issued on Jan. 28, 1986. The '884 patent teaches a vacuum cleaner bag supporting structure which includes a bag support extending outwardly from the handle, a bag top support which is mounted to the bag support on the interior of the vacuum cleaner bag, and a bag top, which is mounted externally of the vacuum cleaner bag. The bag top provides a pair of mounting pins which extend through mounting apertures provided by the cleaner bag and the bag top support. The bag support receives a spring and a downwardly extending post from the bag top support and thereby supports the weight of the vacuum cleaner bag.
Another common feature of upright vacuums shown by the '149 patent involves having the motor rigidly mounted within or attached to the ground engaging unit. The motor includes a shaft which, via a pulley and a drive belt, drives the rotatable brush. A fan or impeller is mounted on the motor shaft above the drive belt to draw air from the vicinity of the rotatable brush and transmit same to the disposable vacuum bag via a conduit. Mounting of the motor in this fashion requires several conventional fasteners, in addition to the time required to assemble the conduit and connect the drive belt between the shaft and the brush. Furthermore, extra wiring is generally necessary to supply power to the motor, resulting in added assembly and material costs.
Another common feature of upright vacuum cleaners is the provision of a cord or hose retaining hook on the handle which engages the electrical power cord or the accessory hose to aid in support and storage thereof. One common form of hose hook provides a pair of clamping jaw members which clampingly engage the handle with the aid of a series of fasteners. An alternative hose hook resiliently snap-fits onto the handle, having a pair of arms which engage opposite sides of the handle to resist removal of the hose hook therefrom. Hose hooks of these types suffer from the disadvantage of either requiring extra fasteners for attachment to the handle, in the case of clampingly mounted ones, or of being awkward and difficult to attach to the handle, in the case of snap-fit ones.
Therefore, there exist a need in the art for an improved vacuum cleaner assembly which removes at least some of the disadvantages common in the art.